


Leave-Taking [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Winterverse podfics [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Conversations, Eli goes to the Ascendancy, Established Relationship, Feels, Implied Sexual Content, Karyn Faro is insubordinate, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sad Kissing, Thrawn: good at tactics but bad at coping, Why Did I Write This?, but is also a good friend, just two dudes Doing What Needs to Be Done for Honor's Sake, language lessons, made-up Chiss terms of endearment, too sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: With Eli gone to the Ascendancy, Thrawn fulfills an oath and faces the uncertain future. Karyn Faro assists (mostly).
Relationships: Karyn Faro & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Winterverse podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713364
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Leave-Taking [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leave-Taking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740441) by [13th_blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/pseuds/13th_blackbird). 



> recorded for voiceteam 2020 Never have I ever challenge:   
> Never have I ever edited a podfic as I went... until now.

**Title:** Leave-Taking  
**Fandom:** Star Wars: Thrawn  
**Author:** 13th_blackbird  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Thrawn/Eli Vanto   
**Rating:** Mature   
**Length:** 39:41  
**Summary:**

> With Eli gone to the Ascendancy, Thrawn fulfills an oath and faces the uncertain future. Karyn Faro assists (mostly). 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740441)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Leave%20taking.mp3)


End file.
